orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
People Persons
"People Persons"' '''is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the fiftieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Nick Jones and directed by Lev L. Spiro. Synopsis Caputo's leadership is challenged and the inmates are in for a long night of lock down after workers make an unsettling discovery. Plot Present Piper Chapman is asleep while kneeling down, still on the cafeteria table alongside Blanca Flores. Nicky Nichols wakes her and gives her water. Judy King and Cindy Hayes clash over Judy's avoidance of movie night, before the alarm sounds to mark the discovery of the body. Piper and Blanca are allowed down from the table and everyone is ordered to the dorms. Sam Healy is disturbed when he finds out that a body has been discovered under the garden, knowing now that Lolly Whitehill was telling the truth when she confessed. Alex Vause is freaking out about the discovery and Galina 'Red' Reznikov tells her to be quiet and meet her later. Taystee is unimpressed when she sees Suzanne Warren talking to Maureen Kukudio as if the previous night's abandonment never happened. She asks Suzanne to stop being friends with her. Healy is leaving the prison just as Joel Luschek arrives for an emergency meeting being held. Joe Caputo tries to calm the guards down but due to lack of information and the mystery of the killer's identity, nothing helps. He demands they do not interrogate the prisoners. As soon as Caputo leaves, Desi Piscatella does exactly what he said not to, which Charlie Coates takes issue with. Piscatella assigns him to guard the body outside for the rest of the day and night. Luscheck is displeased to be assigned to Judy King. Red, Frieda Berlin, Piper and Alex discuss what to do and Frieda reveals she once killed four people in a year. Ultimately Red, Suzanne and Maureen are taken in for questioning. Meanwhile, Judy King wants her and Luschek to take MDMA (Molly) together and he reluctantly accepts, then he, Judy and Yoga Jones have a threesome. Coates is spooked when he sees the corn crops moving but Baxter Bayley distracts him before he can investigate. He lends the classic horror novel, It by Stephen King, to Coates then goes back inside. Healy is out buying ice cream when the prison calls him, asking for assistance. Tiffany Doggett recognizes Nicky is going through withdrawals and stays with her to support her while she vomits. Doggett uses the woven pot she made (lined with a plastic bag) for Nicky to vomit into as if to add comfort to the unpleasantness of the ordeal. Caputo meets with MCC's CEO, Jack Pearson, who briefs him on what not to say about the body. As Pearson leaves the building, he is confronted by his son, Danny Pearson, who is there with Crystal Burset. They show him the photo of Sophia Burset in the SHU and Sophia is subsequently released. Back at the prison, the guards become increasingly aggressive towards the inmates. Thomas Humphrey twists Sankey's arm back when she demands answers. Red is interrogated by Piscatella but doesn't budge. Despite finding no evidence on her, he does find her extra set of keys (which he assumes, correctly, belonged to the dead guard) and refuses to let her sleep. Maureen attempts to make nice with Suzanne but she brushes her off. Humphrey pulls a chair out from under Sankey as she sleeps and then tries to make her fight Suzanne for laughing at her, but she refuses. Maureen offers to fight Suzanne instead. She provokes Suzanne to breaking point, and Suzanne brutally beats her until Maria and her friends pull her away. Bayley runs off in disgust, while the other guards and prisoners are all horrified at Maureen's bloody body as she lies unconscious, as Humphrey callously brags that he has "won $20". Lolly again asks Alex if their killing of Aydin was real or one of her delusions. Alex tells her it was real, and tells Lolly she saved her life. Caputo is unimpressed when he finds out Linda has never set foot in a prison before because she didn't think it was necessary. Healy goes to the beach and leaves a voicemail message for his wife, Katya, then enters the water with intent to kill himself. The phone rings and he rushes to answer it, thinking it's his wife. It's Litchfield, asking him to come in. He returns and tells Piscatella about Lolly's confession, just as Alex was about to turn herself in. They find Lolly in her makeshift time machine attempts to travel back before she killed Aydin. Healy escorts her to the psychiatric ward within the prison, and Lolly becomes hysterical and frightened as she sees the deteriorated mental state of the other inmates there and realises she's not getting out, as Healy tearfully watches Lolly gets dragged away as she calls out to him. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Suzanne Warren Suzanne is a customer service consultant at a convenience store. Her happy nature and eagerness to please have made her very popular with customers and fellow workers. She starts a conversation with a family she has obviously met before, displaying a pre-existing friendship with the youngest member of the family, Dylan. Suzanne talks with Dylan about his shirt before giving his mother a hi-five and a handshake. Suzanne's boss then informs her she is employee of the month for September. The entire store applauds her. Suzanne rushes home to tell her sister, Grace Warren, about her award, and Grace is overjoyed. Suzanne notices Grace and her boyfriend are packing and asks where they're going. They announce they're leaving for a weekend trip and Suzanne is panicked about having no support system for two days. Grace assures her she'll be fine and gives her a sheet of instructions to help her. Grace says she desperately needs the two days to herself and reminds Suzanne of her employee of the month status as proof she's ready to live more independently. Suzanne goes to the local park and tries to welcome people the same way she does at work, but nobody understands. She heads to the playground where she runs into Dylan, who she invites back to her apartment to play video games. Suzanne assumes he will stay with her for the weekend but when she leaves the room, he calls 911 and tells the operator he doesn't know where he is or how to get home. Suzanne says 911 is only for emergencies and hangs the phone up, which panics Dylan, who bolts for the door. Suzanne chases him so he climbs through a window onto the outside balcony. As Suzanne desperately tries to grab him to bring him back inside, he slips and falls to his death. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Flashbacks N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales '' (credit only)'' * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza '' (credit only)'' * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz '' (credit only)'' * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz '' (credit only)'' * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello '' (credit only)'' * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio * Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson * Blair Brown as Judy King * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Annie Golden as Norma Romano * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Evan Hall as CO B. Stratman * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * James McMenamin as CO Charlie Coates * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy * Constance Shulman as Erica Jones * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Emily Tarver as CO Artesian McCullough * Michael Torpey as CO Thomas Humphrey * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Rosal Colón as Carmen Aziza * Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele * Daniella De Jesus as Cabrera * Nick Dillenburg as CO Blake * Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight * Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson * Jimmy Gary Jr. as CO Felix Rikerson * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * John Palladino as Josh Trivia * Suzanne's crime is revealed in this episode; she unknowingly kidnapped a young child who attempted to escape her apartment and accidentally fell to his death. * First appearance of Josh * Last appearance of Danny Pearson Music N/A Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Suzanne's Flashback